Kisses
by crystalphoenix3
Summary: Ryou is trying to work when Bakura's desire for a kiss forces things take to an interesting turn.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters used in the story. I also don't own Hershey Kisses or anything Hershey related.

Summary: Ryou is trying to work when Bakura's desire for a kiss forces things take an interesting turn.

Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, and AU.

Special Notes: Happy Valentine's Day to all of my reviewers!

"Ryou, can I have a kiss?"

"I do believe I'm hearing that annoying voice again," Ryou commented as he turned his back to Bakura.

"Ryou, you know full well I'm not just an annoying voice," Bakura said.

"I know," Ryou conceded, "now you've got an annoying body as well. Bugger off."

"Not until you give me a kiss."

"No."

"Please Ryou, just one," Bakura begged.

"I said no Bakura. Now please leave me alone I'm very busy."

"And what is it that keeps you too busy to give me a kiss," Bakura asked as peered over Ryou's shoulder at the papers on the desk.

"None of your business, you wanker. Now go away and leave me alone," he demanded as he shoved Bakura.

"Very well, I will leave you alone, but I still want a kiss."

"Thank goodness," Ryou thought as he returned to working.

"Please, Ryou, just one," Bakura begged.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone," Ryou asked.

"I didn't say for how long," Bakura said with a smirk.

"Dear gods," Ryou exclaimed, "if I give you one will you go away."

"Yes," Bakura promised.

"Fine, here," Ryou said as he tossed Bakura a Hershey Kiss.

"Wonderful," Bakura said as he began devouring the small chocolate treat. Then with the utmost care he balled up the foil, placed it on his palm, aimed, and flicked it at Ryou.

"Bloody hell, Bakura! Can't you eat even one without flicking the foil at me?"

"Hmm, no."

"And you wonder why I don't give you kisses. It's never enough for you to just enjoy getting chocolate. You always have to flick the stupid foil at me."

"Yes, I do. It's fun."

"Ammit is going to eat your soul for that."

"Perhaps, but Ryou"

"What is it now Bakura?"

"Can I have another kiss?"

"Has all that time in the ring made you go daft? I'm not going to give you another one."

"But you just gave me one and you said you'd never give me another one before you gave me that one."

"Fine, then I'm the one who's gone daft, but you're never getting another one. I mean it this time."

"Then I will have to give you a kiss," Bakura said as he spun Ryou around. Placing one hand on the desk he used the other to hold Ryou's head as he gave Ryou a crushing and demanding kiss before walking away.

Dazed and with his lips tingling Ryou tried to sort out what that kiss had meant.

"Is it possible he likes me," Ryou thought, "Do I even like him? I guess I kind of do. He is technically the other half of my soul after all. That would make us soul mates wouldn't it?"

A foil ball to the back of his neck stopped Ryou's musings.

"What the," Ryou exclaimed as he picked up the ball, "where did this come from? I had all the chocolate right here . . .," he trailed off as he realized that Bakura's kiss was a ploy to allow him to steal Ryou's candy.

Bakura snickered from his place in the back of the room, "Did you lose something Ryou?"

"Lose it, no Bakura. I know right where it is," he said as he stood, "and I know exactly how I'm going to get it back," he said as he walked towards Bakura.

"Are you going to try to and steal them back from me the thief king," Bakura asked.

"I do have something in mind to steal Bakura," Ryou said, "so prepare yourself."

Bakura amused held the chocolate high above Ryou's head.

"Are you prepared Bakura," Ryou asked.

"You may try to take as many kisses as you like my light, but rest assured that you will not succeed."

"I believe I will," Ryou purred as he wrapped one arm around Bakura's waist and pulled him in for a sweet but demanding kiss.

Bakura pleasantly surprised by Ryou's sudden boldness wrapped both of his arms around Ryou pulling him to where he wanted him, taking every opportunity to taste his Hikari.

"You taste like chocolate," he murmured pleasantly surprised at Ryou's boldness.

"So do you," Ryou responded before dashing up the stairs and locking himself in his bedroom.

Bakura stood shocked for a moment before he realized that Ryou had stolen both a kiss and the chocolate kisses. He wanted to be annoyed but he knew getting them back again would be too much fun.


End file.
